urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Cards
"House Of Cards" is the 4th single by singer Violetta DiNozzo as well as the 3rd single released from her debut studio album Just Another Girl. The song was written by Violetta and was produced by Rodney Jerkins (more commonly known as Darkchild). The single was released April 13th, 2009. It was the most successful single from Violetta's debut era, being her largest hit from the record in both the US and the UK. Background 'House Of Cards' was the last song Violetta completed for the album, being uncertain what sound she wanted to achieve with the song, until she decided on a lite-R'n'B ballad with production by Rodney Jerkins. Violetta states she wrote the song about people she knew back home in America, while she was still in high school, but has not given further details on who the song is about. For its single release, a slightly more uptempo mix was created by an in-house producer for Elite Records, with Darkchild's blessing. The single was announced back in January, and was scheduled for April to avoid conflicts with the Tango Challenge single that preceded it. In 2010 it was announced that all of the singles from 'Just Another Girl' would be re-issued with new cover artwork for a 2-year anniversary boxed set of the album. Reception The song was received moderately well, as Violetta's previous singles had been. Violetta took steps towards a more mature image with this single, which strengthened its shelf-life when it was finally released, holding in the top 10 for two weeks, and becoming Violetta's then best-selling single. It performed decently on airplay, achieving a top 15 peak. In the states, it was the most well-received single of Violetta's debut era, becoming her biggest hit of the time. Tracklisting Promo CD # House Of Cards (Radio Mix) # House Of Cards (Radio Mix Instrumental) # House Of Cards (Radio Mix Acappella) # House Of Cards (Album Version) CD1 # House Of Cards (Radio Mix) # What Else Is Left? # Break For Love # House Of Cards (Stack 'Em Up Remix) CD2 # House Of Cards (Aftershock's Glasshouse Mix) # House Of Cards (EC's Deck Of Lovecards Electroclub Mix) # House Of Cards (Tiara's Bringin' Down Da House Mix) # House Of Cards (Alesha's Two Of Hearts Remix) # House Of Cards (Aftershock's Fallen Tower Dub) # House Of Cards (Moran & Rigg Vocal Mix) Music Video The video opens to an outdoors garden courtroom similar to the one from the animated Disney film. Violetta as Alice stands before the Queen's throne with a stony, expressionless face. Instead of the blue dress from the Disney version however, she is wearing a yellow dress, similar to the one worn by Tina Majorino in the Hallmark live action version. The other Violetta, dressed as the Queen Of Hearts, is wearing a blood-red gown with a ruby-encrusted crown and a sceptre with a garnet crystal at the tip. Both crown and crystal are heart-shaped. Alice appears to be on trial for building a house of cards during the Mad Hatter and March Hare's tea party, but that doesn't appear to be all of it, as we see in flashback. Shots of the Queen Of Hearts singing the song are intercut throughout the flashback, which makes up the main body of the storyline. The same emotionless Alice is seen in these flashbacks at the tea party, taking both Hatter and Hare captive. The Hatter's hat has been pulled down over his eyes (see no evil), the Hare's ears have been tied into a ball and stuffed into his mouth (speak no evil) and the dormouse that resides in the teapot is fast asleep and can't hear what's going on (hear no evil). Here is where the cards come into play; Alice has with her a deck with an abnormally large amount of cards, and she shows them to the camera one by one as she builds her house of cards in the middle of the table. Each card has the face of a URAPS act on it; old ones, new ones, megastars and megaflops, friend or foe, she makes no distinction as she builds the tower. Toward the end of the video she completes her tower, and prepares an explosive that will wipe out the entire party much to the horror of the restrained figures. She does so and is seen walking out of the party area as the house of cards is blown up, as well as the dormouse, Hare and Hatter. At the end of the video, the Queen Of Hearts gives the 'Off with her head!' order. Alice is taken to a chopping block and we see a heart-shaped axe being held over her head. The video cuts to black right as the blade is about to separate Alice's head from her body. Chart Performance "House Of Cards" debuted at #9 on April 19th, 2009 with sales of 39,874. It charted for seven weeks, going on to become the best-selling single from Violetta's debut era. On airplay, it a short yet respectable run, making it into the top 15. Stateside, the song was a moderately strong hit, breaking into the top 10 on CHR/POP radio and peaked inside the top 20 on the Hot 100. Remixes of the song by Tony Moran & Warren Rigg propelled "House Of Cards" into a top 5 peak on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart. With the later release of the Above & Beyond remix (specially made for touring purposes), it had a second run on the Club Play chart and again reaching the top 10. Chart Run * Week 1: #9 - 39,874 * Week 2: #10 - 20,675 * Week 3: #17 - 15,423 * Week 4: #23 - 13,875 * Week 5: #28 - 8,078 * Week 6: #32 - 6,467 * Week 7: #39 - 4,271 TOTAL: 108,663 Artwork Image:Vdi-HOC-Promo.jpg|'Promo CD' Image:VDi-HOC-CD1.png|'CD1' Image:VDi-HOC-CD2.png|'CD2' Image:VDi-HOC-Banner2.png|'Banner 1' Image:VDi-HOC-Banner3.png|'Banner 2' Image:VDi-HOC-OutNow.png|'Banner 3' External Links * Everything Topic Category:Urapopstar Category:2009 singles